marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Sheep Levels
Electric Sheep Levels are short Dream Levels meant to transition from the end of a chapter to the start of the next. They are followed by a larger Dream Level. There are three Electric Sheep levels in Marathon Infinity, each of them not much different from eachother. But they all lead to a different level (though you can also take the exit to a level you have already done). Synopsis You start on a platform surrounded by lava, but a bridge rises quickly to lead you to a Terminal with a poetic message. There are four switches in the room, all only accessible by shooting them. Though only one the switches is active per level. Once you shoot anything in the room, Ticks will fall down from the ceiling and float through the room. A Grey Enforcer will appear and start shooting the Ticks and, possibly, you. You merely have to hit the right switch and another bridge will rise to bring you to the appropriate exit. The first Electric Sheep level will have you take the exit at the stairs, the second will have you take the exit near the "dream Enforcer", the third will lead you to a door which leads to a broken stairwell leading to the exit. Secrets There are no real secrets on these levels. But it is possible to grenade jump to the platform the Enforcer is standing on in the first level and thus being able to get to the second exit, normally only accessible through the second Electric Sheep level. You will then get to Whatever You Please (Level), skipping six levels in the process. Terminals *First level: "the hard path of thought [o..s%^^66 (k33)oee.* your former self destroyed the dreaming way is eased down to the crushing center and spared the dance of forever" *Second level: "the way grows dim hungry chaos lurks behind the bright corona dream ahead beyond the falling path a billion S'pht lie yet unborn our own death fortold your dark mind cutting through the deeping sky another time another time" *Third level: "steps that falter fail time beyond loss loss behind the screen of life not held not forgotten not lost unlost found stay the hard way dark dreaming carries all" Mapping Details *All three levels have 91 Polygons *The first level has 48 objects, the second has 60 objects, the third has 66 objects. *The first level has 22 lights, the second has 23 lights, the third has 26 lights. Gallery Electric Sheep.png|The map shown in Weland Trivia *On the east side of the map are two lines that have no use, in the second level one of the lines is gone and in the third both are gone. *There is also an unreachable polygon next to the "upside down staircase", which also has no use. It could be possible Bungie had plans to make four Electric Sheep Levels. *It has been theorized that the gray Enforcer is actually Admiral Tfear, but this is merely speculation and hasn't been proved right or wrong. Category:Marathon Infinity Levels